Hana
by alltogether.seperate
Summary: Yoh has been acting very suspicious and Anna's trust in him begins to waver. Will their relationship last if they can't overcome this problematic ordeal? ONESHOT! YOHxANNA R&R!


Yoh and Anna's relationship has reached a stalemate...

* * *

**Hana**

Anna had reached a brand new level of being pissed off with Yoh. His secrecy was getting on her nerves. Recently, he would get up early in the morning and leave the house purposely not telling her where he was going and wouldn't come back until later that afternoon and for some odd reason, he would be covered in dirt and grass. It was a really unsightly and rather suspicious condition to be in after being gone for the entire day. Her questions quickly escalated when she first found him coming into Funbari Inn all disheveled and dirty. it seemed like it would be a simple thing to explain and understand at first, but it was totally not the case. He completely refused to answer her no matter how many times she asked or demanded. No matter how much she tried to pry details from him, he would never tell her.

And as punishment for his incompetence and not giving her the well-deserved information she wanted, she made him do countless hours of extra chores and exercise as long as he kept up his little "secret streak". But even the strenuous labor didn't make him own up for his actions. He would simply tend to his tasks with a beaming smile on his face. That cocky little smile was the thing that made her the angriest.

How could someone gain such pleasure by holding a secret from their wife? His behavior was unorthodox to her and she wouldn't stand for it…not in the least. She even almost resorted to slapping him with her legendary Left Hand, but she stopped herself from doing so. It had become quite lethal since she had gotten older. And even the constant threat of Anna suddenly taking his life with a mere flinch of her wrist didn't stop him from hiding the truth from her. Being the sort of woman that she was, she was too prideful to ask Yoh directly because she felt that would make her look weak in a sense. She tried her best to trust her husband, but his questionable behavior wasn't actually helping her dilemma.

Any other time, his compulsive demeanor would have been fine. She knew just as well as everyone else that these sorts of things would never have bothered her before. In a case such as this, she wouldn't even have batted an eye in Yoh's direction for the most part because of her husband's usual lack of common sense. But now, it was different…for many reasons. Now was not the time for him to be doing whatever the hell he wanted while leaving her alone in the house, not the time for him to be acting like an idiot, not the time for him to act foolish and immature. What WAS he doing to keep himself so occupied?

* * *

Today had marked the sixth time Yoh had gotten up and left her alone, but today, she made a conscious decision not to let it get to her. She had been in the kitchen sitting in silence thinking over her current situation while she was calmly sipping on a cup of hot tea and eating a cinnamon bun (which was the exact cinnamon bun Yoh had asked her not to eat because he had saved it to eat later…cute way to get back at him for acting suspicious). Even though she told herself not to let Yoh get to her, she was still allowing herself to give in a little to make herself feel better. Just thinking about him made her angry. She took a huge bite out of the bun. Anger apparently made it taste better.

'_Calm down Anna…' _

She was not about to give in just yet.

She needed to concentrate on something else and it was at that moment when she began to actually notice the things around her.

It was actually quite beautiful outside. Sunlight poured through the open window sill up above her. The bird that landed on the perch was a nice touch to the tranquil springtime atmosphere that found its way into the inn. Maybe this relaxing atmosphere could get her mind off things.

She sat the cup of tea back on the table and closed her eyes taking in all of her surroundings. A chilly breeze blew through the kitchen blowing her now lengthy hair about her face.

"I wonder what he's doing…?"

Darn it! Even **THIS **pleasant atmosphere wasn't helping. She was indeed calmer than she had been in the past few days, but she was more curious than ever.

Usually, Yoh is never really motivated to do anything but look up at the sky and listen to music. Whatever it was, it was really giving him the ability to actually get up and do it. In any case, she could see **SOME** good out of this ordeal. Later, when she found out what he was really doing, he would have absolutely not excuse or room to complain about cooking or cleaning till he was exhausted. He was enthusiastic enough to hold secrets from her; he should be able to pull some more enthusiasm out of him to do even more strenuous chores.

She suddenly heard the back door open.

"Hey, Anna, are you home?"

It was Yoh obviously.

Before she could even respond to him, he came walking through the door of the kitchen immediately meeting her eyes.

He smiled, "There you are."

Instinctively, she frowned. So far, for the past few days, he has been extra friendly and loving towards her. And in response, she refused to talk to him as little as possible (another way to get back him because of his antics). She was not about to lose to him no matter what he was planning.

She looked at his attire. Odd. His clothes were actually cleaner than they usually were. There weren't any grass marks or dirt on them. And he was home earlier than usual. She watched as her husband walked over to the sink and poured himself a glass of water.

"You're home early…" she said sarcastically. "What happened with this **THING** you're keeping a secret from me?"

He took a huge sip out of his beverage and sighed happily.

"That's why I'm here so early Anna," he said placing his drink on the table and walking up to her. He took her by the hand without even thinking about the consequences of doing so. He was indeed in a very dangerous situation with her. Doing something like holding her hand was pushing his boundaries to the extreme. Regardless of whether or not he was married to her, she was still very capable of severely punishing him. But he apparently didn't care.

He spoke before she could protest, "I wanted to show you what I've been doing for so long. Would take a little walk with me down the road? I want to show you something."

Curiosity almost got the best of her in an instant. She was almost up out of her seat without really thinking but she forced herself to stop. She was not about to be deceived.

"Tell me what it is first," she demanded. "You think I'm going to just go along with your little plan after being left in the dark for six days? You have a limited brain capacity for thinking that."

He continued to smile at her, "Please Anna…I promise to explain everything to you when you take a walk with me." He got down on one knee refusing to release her hand. "Pretty please…?"

His dark eyes widened like a child begging for a toy…and she couldn't believe that she dared herself to be drawn into it. How could such childish curiosity bring her to such a level of conflicting emotions…debating with herself on whether or not she was going to get up from her seat? Either way, she had to admit that he was the only one who was capable of finding the small cracks in her personality some called her "weaknesses".

She sighed heavily, "Fine...I'll go, but if what you're showing me isn't legit, I promise you, I will personally see that your soul will find the most excruciating and most painful path into Hell that I can find."

And her threat was quite true…but it didn't seem to faze him at all.

"I promise you…you'll like it," he said raising her up from her seat. He led her out into the hallway and to the front door swiping a straw hat door off the coat rack. He lightly placed it on her head which flustered her even more.

"**What. Are. You. Do-"**

"It looks good on you. It goes with your white dress. You look beautiful in it."

Her heart began to race much to her discomfort. She was having mixed emotions with this whole situation. What exactly was he hiding? _**WHAT WAS HE PLANNING?**_

The grip on her hand tightened. "Come one…let's go."

Her heart skipped a beat.

"Ok," she muttered under her breath following in his footsteps out the door and into the front yard. She had to admit it. She was silently giving in. she had missed his touch…holding his hand. She hadn't felt it in days and now…he was back to his normal carefree self again smiling like a complete idiot for no reason and she was being dragged around going along with whatever his plans were.

She firmly took hold of his hand for a moment forgetting all of the confusion she had once felt.

She missed this.

* * *

"Yoh…we've been walking for thirty minutes. Where are we going?" They had walked together into a nearby forest and were on their way into a clearing. They had made their way away from the hustle and bustle of the city and all was quiet in the surroundings. The only sound was the blowing wind and the chirping of the birds. By now, her curiosity and irritation had reached its peak.

"We're almost there Anna. This'll explain everything in a short while. For the moment, could you close your eyes?"

She looked at him skeptically, "Why?"

He chuckled under his breath at her lack of cooperation. He always found that cute about her, "It's a surprise. I promise that you'll like it."

She frowned but complied with his request. He took hold of both of her hands and lead her towards the clearing in the forest.

"Don't worry, I won't let you go," he told her.

"If we don't make it to our destination soon, you are going to wish you **HAD** let me go," she threatened again in a mixed of anger and slight excitement.

He lightly laughed under his breath continuing to lead her on. About two minutes of walking passed before Anna asked to open her eyes again.

"Ok…you can open them now," he told her stepping to the side.

It took a half-second for her to actually realize that she was actually in a field of flowers….thousands of flowers. And they were in every color she could think of. In every direction she looked, she could see flowers swaying back and forth in the wind as far as the field went. It was like she had woken up into a dream. It was a sea of colors and the sweet smell of all the kinds of plants filled the air. But this was no dream. This was real. Thousands of beautiful flowers dancing around her ankles as if praising the beautiful mid afternoon. She was at a loss for words.

She turned to face Yoh who was standing next to her, "You did this?"

He nodded, "I wanted it to be a surprise no matter what so I kept your birthday present a secret from you. I know you probably thought that I had forgotten about it since I've been acting really suspicious lately."

He hadn't forgotten...about her birthday.

That was one of the reasons why she wanted him to stay at the house so badly. She thought that he was actually stupid enough to forget his wife's birthday. Had that been so, it would have been a capital offense on his part. But for the moment, she was speechless. He would go to this length to make her happy?

"You really like flowers, right Anna?" his question wasn't really a question at all.

"How did you know that?" she asked. She was certain that even he wouldn't know something like that about her. She never told him…right?

He smiled, "You know that vase of flowers on the kitchen table we have?"

She nodded.

"Well, for as long as I have been living together with you, I began to notice that no matter how many times we went to fight or no matter what occupied our free time, you always kept those flowers alive and healthy…picking off the dead leave and constantly watering them. It probably seemed like a little thing to you, but I had begun to notice. And so, when I was about sixteen I made a conscious decision. On the first birthday that you had within the first year of our marriage, I would make you a field of flowers." He laughed out loud, "Yeah, kind of a stupid thing to do, right?"

Tears came to her eyes.

Wow.

How dare she lose faith in him? Of all the people in her life, he was the most trustworthy person she had ever met. He would never do something to betray her trust for no reason whatsoever. What he had done for him was so sweet and kind...it was the nicest thing anyone had ever done for her.

She took him by the hand and rose up to kiss him on the cheek, "Thank you Yoh…from the bottom of my heart. Thank you so much. I love it."

He smiled contently at her, "You're welcome. Happy birthday." He scratched the back of his head with his other hand, "Oh, and I'm really sorry for making you worried all this time. I'll never do it again. I promise."

She lightly laughed under her breath, "its fine. Don't worry about it." she looked out into the sea of flowers and suddenly, a named came to mind.

"Hana…"

Yoh looked at her, "You say something Anna?"

She smiled slyly, "Well Yoh, I also have a confession to make. While you were keeping secrets, I've kept a secret from you as well."

She looked up at him ans smiled brightly, "I'm pregnant….and we're naming him Hana. I just thought of the name. Do you like it...?"

* * *

_**(After Yoh regained consciousness from the shock, the two happily went back home together finally over the ordeal. Yoh then realized that his cinnamon bun that he saved was missing. To this day, he still has no idea where it went.) **_

* * *

_**hope you liked it... :)**_


End file.
